CONNECTED
by Inside My Imagination
Summary: *SCARLET BENNET* "...a CONNECTION that can only be cultivated between two ppl when it exists within each one of them - we can only love others as much as we love ourselves. Shame, blame, disrespect, betrayal, and the withholding of affection damage the roots from which love grows. Love can only survive these injuries if they are acknowledged, healed and rare."


"CONNECTED"

Scarlett was overcome with so much power she had no idea lived inside of her. A power that fed off of pure destruction. A power that her herself could not control once she released it. A power that she was afraid of unleashing because it did more harm than good to everyone including her. When she woke up in Stefan's bed after she dreamt of herself dying on that platform during the ritual, she remembered what really happened. She wanted to just disappear and die.

Stefan: Scarlet.

She looked around as she sat up.

Stefan: Scarlet.

Scarlet: …How did I get here?

Stefan: You passed out after the ritual. Damon brought you back here.

Scarlet: After?

Stefan nodded his head "yes".

Stefan: Do you remember what happened?

Tears fell down Scarlett's cheeks one after the other as she replayed the scenes of Klaus' ritual in her head. She remembered watching Klaus sacrifice Jenna and Elena and nearly killing Stefan. She remembered how Elijah got away with Klaus and her following through with that ritual making Klaus an indestructible hybrid. She had lost control and let the unthinkable happen. She broke down crying and Stefan tried to comfort her but she backed away.

Scarlett: Please. …Don't.

Scarlett got up and walked out passing Damon on the way out the door.

Damon: Scar.

She kept walking. He was about to go after her until Stefan stopped him.

Stefan: Let her go. She needs some time alone.

Damon looked at Stefan and snatched his arm away. He walked away. Scarlett went deep into the woods to the witches' burial site. She could see the blood smear on the rocks as she had flashes of herself letting the power do all the work, controlling her. It was like it wasn't her. She had lost herself in all that power. Scarlett fell to her knees and cried. For days she stayed away from everyone with no one knowing where she was. She stayed hidden in the woods ashamed of what she had done. She helped Klaus kill innocent people, people who had done nothing but help her. She took away the only parent her best friend had left. Elena would never forgive her now. At Jenna and John's funerals everyone surrounded Elena and Jeremy while Scarlett stood in the far distance at her parents and grams graves laying flowers. While she was there she felt someone behind her and she knew exactly who it was.

Scarlett: I thought I told you to stay away.

She got up and turned to find Damon standing there.

Damon: You actually thought I'll listen?

Scarlett: If you know what's good for you will.

Damon: Stop with the guilt already. Yes you did something horrible and maybe a little unforgiving in most cases but you're not that person Scarlett. You're not a killer. There isn't an evil bone in your body and I know that better than anybody.

Scarlett: …You have no idea who I am Damon. You never did. That's part of the reason why we could never make it work. You didn't know how to give me what I needed, when I needed it. You still don't.

Damon: No. The only reason we didn't work out was because I was blinded by some stupid thing I had for Katherine 100+ years ago and I didn't know it until you were gone.

Scarlett's heart sped up at his confession, but she didn't want to fall into the moment with Damon. She had to leave.

Scarlett: I'm not gonna argue with you about this Damon. …I'm leaving Mystic Falls and I'm not coming back…ever.

Stefan: What?

Scarlett turned around and Stefan was there with a confused look on his face.

Stefan: Where are you going?

Scarlett: Away.

Stefan: Scarlett you can't leave.

Scarlett: No I can't stay. No good comes from me being here. Look at what I've done!

She gestured over to her friends who were all surrounding Jenna's grave.

Scarlett: I don't wanna be the constant reminder that Jenna's dead and Klaus lives. I don't wanna look at you in the eyes and have you feel sympathy for me or try to help me because I don't deserve it.

Stefan: I'm not letting you go.

Scarlett: You don't have any other choice. Goodbye.

Scarlett walked away. She turned to look at Stefan and Damon one last time and her friends then turned back around to keep walking. Right after visiting her family's grave and saying goodbye to Stefan and Damon, she grabbed her things from Elena's house and made her way out of town. Scarlett drove all day and night ignoring everyone's phone calls including Stefan's. When she finally stopped the next morning at a truck stop to get coffee and gas, she changed into a t-shirt, jeans and boots. As she was paying for her coffee she could feel this cold, scary, death-like feeling pass through her. It nearly took her breath away making her heart sink further into her chest as she clutched it. The man at the cash register looked at Scarlett with a confused & worried look on his face.

Cashier: Miss?

His voice had caught Scarlett's attention.

Cashier: Are you okay?

After the feeling passed she looked over at the cashier and stood up straight as if nothing happened.

Scarlett: Yes.

Cashier: That's $31.75 for the coffee and the gas.

Scarlett: Oh right.

Scarlett paid the cashier and then walked back to her car. She felt her cell phone beep letting her know she had a voicemail. Something told her that she had to listen to it so she did.

Damon: I know you're not in the mood to talk to anyone but… I'm sorry Scarlett. I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through. You might not ever be able to forgive me, but I want you to know that…I…I care about you.

Scarlett could feel something was completely off about Damon. She knew it in her heart. The feeling of death of flowing through her and Damon's sudden call apologizing to her for wronging her in the past. Could this be a coincidence? She realized death was coming for Damon. She quickly finished pumping the gas and jumped in her car, speeding off back to Mystic Falls. She raced and swerved in and out of lanes getting there less than the time it took her to leave. When she did finally get back she found herself following her instincts which led her to the Witches Burial site. Approaching the front door she could hear voices in the distance. She followed those voices down to the basement where she found Stefan and Bonnie with lit candles surrounding them trying to make contact with the witch spirits. Something drastic had to be going on for Bonnie to attempt to get to the spirits. Scarlett knew it was about Damon.

Scarlett: He's dying isn't he?

They were surprised to see Scarlett back so soon.

Bonnie: Scar.

Scarlett: Damon's dying.

Stefan: How did you know?

Scarlett: Should you even ask? ...The spirits...they're not gonna help you.

Scarlett stepped inside the basement.

Bonnie: Why won't the spirits help?

Scarlett: Because they believe you're abusing your powers trying to save someone who shouldn't be saved.

Stefan: Damon isn't being tortured, he's dying. Why won't they save him?

Scarlett: Because it's Damon. He's pissed the spirits off to the point of no return.

Stefan: What are we gonna do? We can't just let him die.

Scarlett: We're not.

Bonnie: There's no cure to save him. Even if there is a cure they won't tell us how to get it. You said that yourself.

Scarlett: They might not wanna tell us but I could make them.

Scarlett looked around the basement full of lit candles. She could hear the spirits whispering as the tension along with the power built up inside of her.

Stefan: Make them? How?

Scarlett: By triggering my inner powers.

Bonnie: And lose control again? You can't Scar.

Scarlett: I don't have a choice.

Stefan: Maybe we should rethink this.

Scarlett: The longer we stand here trying to discuss this, Damon is dying. I will not let him die!

The candles surrounding them flamed higher and brighter as Scarlett's temper rose. She could feel her powers rising within her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly to control it for a minute longer.

Scarlett: Leave. You shouldn't be here right now.

Stefan: I'm not leaving you alone Scar.

Bonnie: Me either.

Scarlett: Leave!

She opened her eyes which now shone a blinding grayish white letting them see that Scarlett's power was actually taking over before their eyes. Bonnie and Stefan backed away slowly. Scarlett stood in the center of the bright lit candles surrounding her and she opened her hands at her sides and they could hear a bunch of whispers, but they couldn't make out what they were saying. Scarlett began to make the entire house rumble. The walls began to crack, windows began to shatter. She smiled with her grayish white eyes wide open in excitement until she heard a spirit finally speak directly to her. She had got the answer that she wanted and needed. Once she did the rumbling stopped and the fire on the candles burned low. Scarlett fell to her knees breathing heavily. Stefan and Bonnie ran over to her.

Bonnie: Scarlett what did you do?

Scarlett: You don't wanna know.

Stefan: Are you okay?

Scarlett: I'm fine.

They helped her up as her body throbbed in pain.

Stefan: Did they tell you where we can find a cure?

She nodded her head.

Scarlett: …Klaus.

Stefan and Scarlett went to Alaric's apartment where Klaus had been residing since arriving in Mystic Falls. When they got there Katherine was there alone.

Katherine: What are you two doing here?

Stefan: Where's Klaus?

Katherine: He's not here. And why would you be looking for Klaus?

Scarlett: He has something we need.

As soon as they said that Klaus walked through the door with his brother Elijah.

Klaus: Well, well look who it is. Two of my favorite people. What brings you here?

Before coming out and saying why they were there, Stefan and Scarlett looked at each other dreading asking him to save Damon, but they knew he was their only hope.

Stefan: We need your help.

Klaus: My help? Why should I help you after you and your friends tried to kill me?

Scarlett: Because one of the reasons you still even exist is because of me.

Klaus smiled his evilish smile at her and it made Scarlett sick to her stomach.

Klaus: ...First thing's first. I told my brother I was going to reunite him with our family and since I'm a man of my word.

Klaus patted Elijah on the shoulder and then quickly shoved a dagger in his heart and watched as Elijah's body turned gray and fell to the floor. Klaus was heartless and cold even to the ones he had claimed to love. Seeing that Scarlett began to think that there would be no persuading him to give them the cure to save Damon.

Klaus: Now…what is it that you need?

Stefan told Klaus about Damon's werewolf bite and how the dead witches told them that Klaus had the answer.

Klaus: And why should I give you the cure to save your brother?

Stefan: There's a reason you didn't kill me or Scarlett the other night. You obvious wanted us alive for a reason.

Klaus: Let's sit and talk.

Scarlett: We don't wanna sit and talk. Either you're going to help us or not.

Klaus looked at Scarlett and smiled. He slowly came face to face with Scarlett searching for the fear in her eyes.

Klaus: Let's not forget that I'm the only one who can save your little boyfriend's brother. You do remember him don't you?

Scarlett could feel the anger inside of her bubbling just being near Klaus and knowing he possessed the cure to save Damon. She thought of Damon in complete agony and dying and it made take a step back from Klaus where she then sat down. Klaus smiled at her knowing he had the power to do whatever he wanted to her. Stefan sat down beside Scarlett.

Stefan: What do you want?

Klaus: You don't have anything I want.

Scarlett: You're lying. You want something and whatever it is…we'll give it to you.

Klaus' smile only grew bigger. He sat back in his chair looking at Scarlett.

Klaus: I won't really be able to keep you in line since you can't even control your own powers. You are too much of a risk to me. But you…

He looked at Stefan.

Stefan: What do you want?

Klaus: As of right now "you" are useless to me.

Scarlett: If he's so useless and I'm uncontrollable, why would you keep either of us alive?

Klaus: …Many. many years ago I had heard an amazing story about this crazy bloke who was on and off the wagon for decades. A magnificent, extraordinary vampire who in 1917 wiped out an entire village…a "true ripper". Now that's the kind of talent that would be useful to me.

Stefan looked at Scarlett and she now knew what Klaus wanted. She took Stefan by the hand.

Stefan: I'm not like that anymore and I won't go back.

Klaus: No you're just boring, brooding Stefan.

Klaus looked at Stefan and Scarlett and down at their hands intertwined. He looked back up at Scarlett with devious hooded eyes.

Klaus: Stand up.

Scarlett looked at Stefan and then back at Klaus as she slowly stood up.

Klaus: Katerina.

Katherine walked over to him and he whispered something to her that made Stefan widen his eyes. Before Scarlett could figure out how to defend herself Katherine raced over to her with a knife and stabbed Scarlett in the stomach then pulled the knife out. Scarlett fell to the floor while Klaus held Stefan back to watch Scarlett bleed. They watched as Scarlett nearly bled to death until Katherine cut her own wrist and fed her blood to Scarlett to heal her.

Stefan: What is this? What are you doing?

Klaus: You want to save your brother? You want to save your girlfriend? You are going to do everything I say.

Klaus held Stefan back and made him watch Katherine stab and heal Scarlett over and over again until he just broke.

Stefan: Okay! I'll do whatever you want, whatever you say! Just stop!

Klaus smiled. As Katherine was about to stab Scarlett once again Klaus stopped her.

Klaus: Enough Katerina.

He let Stefan go and Stefan ran over to Scarlett and held her in his arms.

Stefan: Please wake up.

Stefan shook Scarlett and begged her to wake up.

Stefan: Scarlett please! Wake up!

When she finally opened her eyes and gasped for air Stefan was so relieved.

Scarlett: Stefan?

Stefan: You're okay.

Scarlett held on to him and he held on to her kissing her.

Klaus: Now its time you do as I say.

Scarlett sat up wiping Katherine's blood from her mouth. Klaus handed Stefan a blood bag.

Klaus: Lets have a drink.

Stefan stared at the blood bag and began to crave it but he was hesitant.

Klaus: Do it.

Stefan took the bag of blood.

Klaus: Drink it.

He looked at Scarlett and she touched his knee to let him know it was okay. He opened it and began drinking it. He took a few sips.

Klaus: All of it.

Klaus fed Stefan blood bag after blood bag making him drink every single drop of it as he grew to thirst for more. Scarlett watched as Stefan fell more and more into a blood thirsty vampire knowing it wasn't going to turn out good. As Klaus slid another bag to Stefan, Scarlett intercepted it with her magic making it fly across the room.

Scarlett: Enough with your games Klaus. Where's the cure?

He slid Stefan another bag and Stefan wouldn't open it.

Stefan: I'm not taking another sip until you tell me where the cure is.

Klaus held out his hand to Katherine who stood 20 feet away.

Klaus: Katerina.

She walked over to him giving him her hand. He then bit her wrist sending shock and fear through her.

Katherine: No. No!

Klaus then bit his own wrist and stuffed into Katherine's mouth feeding her his blood. They watched as the bite on her wrist quickly healed and then disappeared.

Scarlett: Your blood is the cure.

Klaus: Now either he continues to drink or Damon will never see another day.

Stefan opened up the blood bag and downed it. After another five bags he stopped.

Stefan: No more. Not until you give Damon your blood.

Klaus dripped a healthy amount of his blood into a small jar.

Klaus: Katerina take this to Damon Salvatore. Come right back and not a minute later.

Katherine looked at Stefan and Scarlett and smiled before rushing out the door at vamp speed. Scarlett felt her heart drop knowing Katherine was just as untrustworthy as Klaus.

Scarlett: No!

Stefan: You know she won't take it to him.

Scarlett: She's gonna let Damon die!

Klaus: I know. That's why I want you to choose my dear Scarlett.

Klaus looked at Scarlett. She looked at Stefan and then at Klaus confused.

Scarlett: What?

Klaus: You either stay here and help Stefan through all of this…or you go find Katherine and get the cure for Damon.

He walked in closer to Scarlett as she looked into his emotionless, humanless, distant eyes.

Klaus: Who is it going to be Scarlett? Who are you going to save? Damon…or Stefan?

Scarlett could feel the tears building up in her eyes as she looked over at Stefan who had blood dripping from his mouth. She knew if she left him that Klaus was going to take him away and turn him back into "The Ripper" making him kill again. But if she stayed and didn't go to Damon he would die. He would be gone and there would be no bringing him back. As much as Damon had hurt her a part of her still loved him like she had never loved anyone. Scarlett looked back at the door with tears falling down her cheeks.

Stefan: Go.

She looked at Stefan not wanting to leave him.

Scarlett: Stefan.

Stefan: Go.

She went over to him and looked him deep in his eyes.

Scarlett: Stefan.

Stefan: …I love you.

Scarlett: I love you too.

She slowly kissed his bloody lips and let herself linger there for a moment longer.

Stefan: Go.

She got up and slowly backed away.

Stefan: Go!

Scarlett ran out of Alaric's apartment straight to Damon. She wanted to believe that Katherine had a portion of a heart left within her. She wanted to believe that once upon a time Katherine did love Damon and no matter how much they hated each other now, she didn't want to see him dead. When she got there she ran up to his room. His room door was slightly opened. Damon lied out on the bed. He looked pale, sweaty and really weak. So weak he could barely keep his eyes open. Elena sat at his side. It was obvious to see that Katherine had never came with Klaus' blood to cure Damon. Scarlett wanted to break down and cry but she needed to see Damon. She walked in and he instantly opened his eyes.

Damon: Scar?

Scarlett: …Hey.

Elena got up and walked over to Scarlett.

Elena: Did you find a cure?

Scarlett: Yea. Klaus' blood is the cure. He gave it to Katherine to bring here but by the looks of it…she never showed did she?

Elena: No. Is Stefan out looking for her?

Scarlett: …Klaus has Stefan.

Elena: What do you mean Klaus has Stefan?

They looked at each other and Elena figured it out.

Elena: Why aren't you out looking for Katherine?

Damon: Because she knows it's too late and she needed to say goodbye.

Scarlett looked at Damon and tears fell from her eyes. Elena left the room and Scarlett went over to Damon. She laid in his arms as he continued to waste away.

Damon: I'm sorry.

Scarlett: Shhhh. It's okay.

Damon: No. I need you to know.

Damon breathed heavily as he spoke. Scarlet could feel the life leaving him with every last word he spoke to her.

Scarlett: I forgive you. I will always forgive you.

Damon: I love you Scarlett. I know you're with Stefan but you need to know ...I love you.

She lifted her head up so their eyes could meet.

Scarlett: I love you too Damon.

He then leaned down so that their lips can meet and they kissed. They still felt the electricity between them in that one simple kiss. It was real and they couldn't deny it. When they stopped they looked into each other's eyes…still feeling connected just as much as they had always been.

Damon: Thank you.

Katherine: It's not her you should be thanking.

They both turned their eyes to the doorway and saw Katherine and Elena standing there. Scarlett got up and reached for the blood but Katherine jokingly pulled back.

Katherine: What do you say?

Scarlett forced Katherine into the wall choking her until she dropped the small jar of Klaus' blood into Scarlett's hand. Once she had the blood she let Katherine's neck go. Scarlett went over to Damon and fed him Klaus' blood. She was about to get up to talk to Katherine, but Damon pulled her hand.

Damon: Don't leave…please.

Scarlett: I'm not going anywhere.

After Damon took the blood and fell asleep, Scarlett stepped out in the hallway to talk to Elena and Katherine.

Elena: How is he?

Scarlett: Resting. The wolf bite is healing. He should be okay.

Elena let out a sigh of relief.

Elena: Good.

Scarlett: Now we have to figure out a way to get Stefan back before Klaus makes him become someone he never wanted to be again.

Katherine: Oh. You care? You seemed pretty cozy with Damon in there.

Scarlett: If you want to live to see another day I suggest you keep your mouth shut.

Scarlett wanted to ram Katherine's head into the nearest wall and then snap her neck. Elena saw the rage in her eyes so she held out her arm in front of Scarlett.

Elena: Alright Scar. Let's just calm down.

Katherine: You know Klaus isn't going to let Stefan go. Not until he's done with him and right now he's just getting started.

Scarlett ran her fingers through her hair feeling the guilt beginning to kick in.

Katherine: Y'know its okay to love them both Scarlett. I did.

After Katherine left Elena and Scarlett sat in the hallway. Scarlett had told her everything that happened with Klaus and Stefan.

Elena: It's okay Scarlett.

Scarlett: I left him to Klaus. What the hell was I thinking?

Elena: You were thinking Damon was dying and he needed you. Stefan's gonna be alright. You have to believe that. You have to have hope.

Scarlett and Elena hugged for the first time in weeks since Scarlett and Stefan came out about seeing each other.

Elena: Okay I'm gonna head home. Do you need anything?

Scarlett: …No. I'll be okay.

Elena: You sure?

Scarlett: Yea.

Elena got up to leave.

Scarlett: Elena?

Elena: Yea?

Scarlett: Thank you.

Elena: For what?

Scarlett: For still being a great friend even after all of the things I've done.

Elena: Best friends forever…no matter what.

Scarlett smiled at her and she smiled back. After Elena left Scarlett went downstairs to have a drink.


End file.
